Field of Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device maintains data stored in a semiconductor device although a power supply is disconnected. The non-volatile memory element includes a memory cell for storing data, and the memory cell has a structure in which a tunnel insulating layer, a floating gate, a charge blocking layer and a control gate electrode are sequentially stacked.
The tunnel insulating layer can be formed of an oxide layer, and the floating gate can be formed of a silicon layer including a dopant with a high-concentration. However, in a deposition process and a subsequent heat treatment process of the silicon layer including the dopant with the high-concentration, the dopant included in the floating gate can be diffused into the tunnel insulating layer. In this instance, the layer quality of the tunnel insulating layer can be reduced and features of the memory device can be deteriorated.